


Silent Theater

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Akushima had been the one to follow Aoba into Platinum Jail ??<br/>The policeman has inner demons of his own that are to be learned, but Aoba finds<br/>he is not as unbearable as he might seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Theater

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SUP I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN a while  
> so please forgive me if this gets too bland.  
> THO since getting into PJ was the same every time i just kind of  
> read the game and wrote it for starters.  
> lmao Akushima is pretty tricky to write cause we literally know NOTHHHINNGG  
> thus i will do my best with him !!! uou  
> It will get more original as it goes on so ENJOY !!

That man was the last person Aoba expected to follow him all the way. Well, he had just raided his house minutes before, so it was honestly not completely surprising…

“GET BACK HERE, SERAGAKI AOBA!!”

Trying to pick up his pace, Aoba’s chest heaved as he desperately sprinted away from the crazed policeman. Akushima was hot on his trail, making sure his megaphone was safe as he dashed after Aoba. He seemed quite used to chasing down his targets, so he was gaining on Aoba quickly. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Aoba almost tripped when he saw Akushima close behind, screaming all the while. Distracted by the chase, Aoba misplaced a foot, tumbling painfully across the ground. His bag skidded against a wall, and Ren poked his head out immediately, padding over to Aoba.

“Aoba, are you alright?” The Allmate asked hurriedly, urging his owner to get up. Aoba heaved himself up on his elbows, rubbing a scraped cheek. He groaned but froze when Akushima practically pounced on him. Holding his hands, Akushima grabbed at his belt for a pair of handcuffs.

“WHAT? Did I drop them? Where--” The man looked around wildly, clicking his tongue in annoyance when they were nowhere to be found. Seeing his chance, Aoba brought his head back, slamming it into Akushima’s chin. They both cried out in pain, and Aoba was released, enabling him to scramble towards his bag. Ren had retreated into it, not wanting to get crushed under the added weights of Akushima and Aoba.

“YOU!! You’re under arrest! Terrorist!” Akushima bellowed, nursing his bruised chin.

“I’m not a terrorist! Leave me alone! I’m trying to--” Aoba started, but Akushima almost immediately turned his gaze back to him.

“Trying to WHAT? To get back to your little TERRORIST BUDDIES?”

“No! To--”

“I know that game you’re playing! You’re plotting something!”

Ignoring any reason, Akushima continued yelling nonsense at Aoba, who eventually tuned him out. He reached into his bag, giving Ren and encouraging pat to let him know he was alright. Hearing the policeman ramble on made his head pound.

His coil abruptly went off, getting his mind away from the situation and towards the message that had popped up. Bringing his coil close, Ren informed him that it was a game application. The same one he got when he rescued granny? Why now of all times, with Akushima right around him! The policeman behind him gave a sudden grunt, saying, “A GAME?? Why would someone send me a game??”

Aoba spun his gaze to Akushima who opened up the exact same game app up on his coil. “WHaaatt?? You got this, too?” Akushima snarled at Aoba, inching closer to him, “Did you send this to me?? Is it some virus to get into the networks?! HUUUH???”

“N-no! No no! You’re wrong, I don’t know why I got it either!” Aoba raised his hands in defense, and his words seemed to please Akushima enough, but he just deleted the app and snorted.

Turning back to the game, Aoba watched as the player retrieved a key and entered a castle. He raised an eyebrow, confused at how short it was. Then another image suddenly downloaded, and he was too late to halt it. What appeared was an invitation to Platinum Jail.

“Hmm? What is this?” He asked in alarm, staring closely at it. Akushima, interested, snapped, “What’s that?” “You didn’t get it?” Aoba inquired, hesitant to get closer to Akushima, who simply shook his head.

“I’m the only one who got it…?”  
“Why’d I get this game, too, Seragaki Aoba??”  
“Hell if I know!”  
“Don’T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!”

They both scowled at each other, finally ending the stare down as Aoba’s coil ran yet again. Akushima looked away, going quiet, as if expecting another message to pop up on his own coil.

“Haga-san!”

The familiar name calmed Aoba’s nerves and he let out a sigh of relief. Standing up straighter with slight effort, he winced as his hand clenched, showing signs of bad scrapes. Haga-san sounded fine, and there was so background noise of a struggle. Akushima must have cleared his patrol out of the house to catch Aoba and everyone. He wondered if they were ok…

First a message, saying that he had found the secret path into platinum Jail, and afterward, ann image popped up on Aoba’s coil screen. Opening it, Aoba saw that Haga-san wasn’t too far away. He could get there in no time, especially with Ren directing him for the quickest way. The only problem was…

“What are you going to Platinum Jail for, Seragaki Aoba…?!”

Akushima growled, hand gripping his megaphone tightly. His eyes were narrowed, as always, and his whole body was tensed up. Shouldering his bag, Aoba glowered at the policeman, beginning to walk away briskly as he snapped, “Nothing you need to know about! Go catch some real criminals are something!”

“HEY!” Akushima, realizing Aoba was making a getaway, snapped a hand forwards to grab him. “Aoba!” Ren barked, and Aoba started into a run. His lungs were still screaming from the chase minutes before, and his legs groaned, begging for a rest. Akushima clicked his tongue irritably, giving chase again.

Desperate to stop running for once today, Aoba asked Ren the quickest way to Haga-san’s location, further to the edge of the Northern District. Skidding quickly into a side alley, Aoba hoped he could lose Akushima in the narrow paths that were ahead. But Akushima knew these roads even better, never missing a turn in his pursuit. Amazed at his tenacity, Aoba wheezed, every movement an effort. Finally the streets opened up, and Aoba spied Haga-san by a run-down gate and a tunnel. Relieved, he made the final sprint to his manager’s side, hoping it was safer…

“Aoba-kun! You don’t look okay! And is that…” Haga-san began noticing Akushima skidding to a halt behind Aoba. Surprised, Akushima gasped, “Y-YOU? What are you doing here??” Confused, Aoba glanced at them, asking hesitantly, “You two… know each other?”

“Well who wouldn’t know Akushima?” Haga-san chuckled, folding his arms. Akushima’s frown deepened and he grumbled, “Your manager is an ok man in my book… even if he gets his supplies from sometimes… SKETCHY places…!!”

“Hmmm…” Aoba hummed, glancing at Ren with a raised eyebrow.

“Now then! Aoba-kun! Down to business! This is the way to Platinum Jail…” Haga-san ushered Aoba over to the tunnel, ignoring Akushima at this point. “You go through this tunnel, and you’ll get to one of the entrances of Platinum Jail. From there it’s up to you, Aoba-kun. Good luck!”

Nodding, Aoba felt gratitude swell in his chest. “Haga-san, thank you so much! Be careful!”

Haga-san gave him a smile, pointing out that Aoba was the one going into the most dangerous part of their mission. Aoba chuckled at that, heading towards the tunnel.

“HOLD IT!! You’re not going ANYWHERE without me, Seragaki Aoba!!”

Groaning, Aoba continued walking, hoping Akushima would give up his stupid chase. He didn’t have time for this, Toue would get further and further towards his goals if Akushima continued stopping him every 5 minutes. The policeman slid next to Aoba, matching his pace and growling, “What are you after in Platinum Jail? You have nothing there!”

“It’s something important that has nothing to do with you.” Aoba snapped, losing any formality. This wasn’t Akushima’s zone any longer, he had no authority. Knowing he had the chance at getting a bit too cocky, Aoba kept his mouth shut.

“Well I’m not letting you go alone! Who know what you’re PLANNING! Your little friends might join you later, too!” Akushima growled, keeping close strides with Aoba, who rolled his eyes. They walked down the tunnel, Akushima occasionally making irritated remarks, but Aoba stayed silent, hoping he could lose Akushima once they got into Platinum Jail. It was dark, and he could sense Akushima become slightly more withdrawn thanks to the void in front of them. 

All too quickly, the tunnel became bright, and Aoba squinted. A white room met them and Akushima started rambling about how he had no idea this had been here. He was cut off when firecrackers burst around them in a showy fanfare upon their entrance.

“Whoa!” Aoba exclaimed, while the man next to him practically jumped out of his skin.

“Welcome to thw world’s greatest place for love, dreams, and amusement to take all those worries away, Platinum Jail!!”

A panda, mechanical or not it was a mystery, popped up in front of them, its animated voice echoing through the hall. Aoba raised an eyebrow, honestly weirded out by it. Meanwhile Akushima seemed ready to tackle it, his megaphone raised in alarm. He suddenly yelled, making Aoba wince, “WHO ARE YOU? You better take that suit off or I’ll--”

Completely ignoring him, the panda continued on. “This is the upper paradise where only the chosen are let in! Please enjoy yourselves as much as you can!”

“Upper paradise?” Aoba repeated, and Akushima growled, “HUUUHH??”

Almost skipping to the opposite wall, which Aoba noticed had 6 doors along it, the panda pressed a button. A screen popped up above them, blinking alive. Turning back to them, the panda continued excitedly, “Now, which entrance will you two take? Fun-Fun Roulette start!” 

The screen beeped again, suddenly zipping through a select few images. Aoba’s head spun at the same rate of the images, though the spinning gradually slowed. It stopped on an image, and the panda clapped eagerly. “Oooh! Oh! You’re heading to the Silent Theater entrance! Now, come this way!” A door to the right of the panda slid open, and it started doing a little jig.

“This is the area for those who enjoy only the simple pleasure, with a selective array of activities! Enjoy a quiet setting alongside crazy parties! Spend your time how you want! Have a good time!!”

The panda finally finished, making Aoba stand in silence.

“Crazy parties?? IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?? I’ll need to have a talk with this Toue! Most like SUSPICIOUS activity there!” Akushima snarled, about ready to parade immediately through the door. It seems the mention of anything having to do with a party instantly meant illegal activities and substances to him. Must be a police thing. Aoba scowled, wishing he had a lower volume on his voice….

“Across the door, there’s a confirmation monitor that you must show your ticket or invitation to!” The panda started again, and Aoba mused, “This thing right?” He pulled up the invitation, approaching the monitor. An automated message played once the invitation had been confirmed.

“Platinum ID confirmed. Aoba-sama and guest, welcome to Platinum Jail. The admission formalities will now begin. Guest has been granted a Guest ID. Guest, please show your coil to the monitor.”

Akushima practically slammed his hand against the monitor, his simple police-required coil, a silver bracelet, letting out a beep.

“Confirmed. Guest ID being transmitted. All jurisdiction belongs to the Platinum Jail ID holder. The Guest ID has restricted uses only, so please practice caution.”

Raising an eyebrow, Akushima grumbled, staring at the guest ID that appeared on his coil, “Guest ID? WhAT? EVEN THO I’M--”

He was interrupted when the message continued. “Please read the detailed support section in the full Invitation card. Please enjoy.”

Aoba gave the entrance a glance, taking a deep breath as he stepped forwards. Akushima almost shouldered past him, giving him a glare. Scoffing, Aoba knew the policeman’s stubborn personality wouldn’t let Aoba get away with even doing anything. Guess Aoba was in for quite the ride….


End file.
